Stripped Bare
by despicableme21
Summary: "The only job you're gonna have is working on a pole"…how this ended up being a reality for Santana, and how she began to pull herself together. NYC!Brittana, Pucktana friendship. Approximate Canon up to 'The Breakup' 4x04.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"_The only job you're going to have is working on a pole!"_

_Its been 5 years and that one sentence sticks with me, damn how come the hobbit always has to be right? I thought I could move away from that shithole of a town and make something of myself, but all I've done is screw it up even more. Things started off fine, I graduated, came out to my parents who accepted me, and my abuela who disowned me – that sucked, but then I still had Brittany, college and my whole future ahead of me. Then I screwed up. I left Louisville, broke up with Brittany because some girl _looked_ at me, then moved to New York thinking I could be a success. Boy was I wrong._

"Sweet cheeks, you're up in 5", I hear my sleaze ball of a boss call to me.

I check myself out in the grubby mirror, fluff my 'sex-hair' up a little and swip some extra gloss over my plump lips, gotta work for those tips. I strut out onto the stage and wink out to my regulars. They know who I am but the DJ gives a shout out over the speakers to the club anyway;

"Lets give it up for our favorite Latina, the infamously sexy _Sweet cheeks_!", I get a round of wolf whistles before the music starts and it all turns into a blur - just like every night.

The music is pounding throughout the club, I can practically feel it behind my eyes; I close my eyes for a moment as the lights dim, giving me a moment to get off the stage and compose myself. Once I'm on the main floor, I make a beeline for one of my regulars who was oogling me for the last few minutes of my set; with a swish of my hips I slink up next to his seat, bending low to whisper in his ear while my rambunctious twins are in his line of sight. He cant even say no to what I offer as I spin and run my hands up my sides, before turning to face him again with my trademark smirk as I begin to dance for him. Once he slips a fifty into my thong, I readjust it, and strut off towards the bar, eyeing my next target.

Theres a vibrating and it wakes me, the sun is lightly peeking through my dark curtains which tells me it is far too early for a call, so I slam my hand on it to silence it. Unfortunately for me, the caller is damn persistent so I pick it up hoping it will be quick so I can go back to sleep.

"Hello?" I mumble into the phone, with a slightly annoyed sigh to emphasize that this person has disrupted my sleep.

"Lopez, your rent was due last week, I need it by the end of the week, you got that?" the disgruntled voice of my landlord, comes through the speaker.

"Yeah okay Lenny, I'll drop it off later today, goodbye".

The line goes dead, he doesn't even say buy. He just wants his cash. I take a look at the time on my phone and realize its actually 9.20am, and figure I might as well pull my shit together and get up, even though I only got to bed five hours ago. Damn light night shifts, it's a bitch, but at least the tips are worth it.

I roll out of bed, and fumble around for my contacts and slip them in real quick, before heading into the bathroom to shower. The disgusting feel of working at that kind of club sticks, even though I shower straight after my shifts, I always feel dirty. I have a cold shower, god knows I need it since I havn't gotten laid in forever. After I shower, I walk into my kitchen, I wont lie, strippers can get paid really well, especially if you're as hot as me. I pour some coffee and flip open my iPad, might as well check what's been happening in the world. The entertainment news is obviously the most important section – well, for an entertainer anyway. I slowly slide between pages, nothing particularly interesting happening in Manhattan at the moment, well, nothing more than the typical ridiculous number of musicals and theatre productions on. I figure I might as well go pay Lenny, even though I live in a relatively nice apartment on the Lower East Side, admittedly _papi_ helped me out with the apartment and set me up with some money to get myself through, but eventually the money began to run low, and I still have plenty of it, I'm not roughing it by any means, but stripping is just an efficient way for me to make good money, and still be able to dance, albeit it be a typical 16 year of version of me dance. I get dressed for the day first, I'm not about to walk into the lobby in sweats and a tank top, so I slip on some skin tight blue jeans and my favorite pair of boots before doing my makeup quickly and lightly and heading to the door with my bag. I lock up, just because I live in a nice area doesn't mean its not New York, and head down. I knock on Lenny's door, and he gives me that creepy smile of his.

"Morning Lopez, how are you today?" he says.

"Sup Lenny, I'm alright, just dropping off this months rent" she says in her ghetto accent, and pulls out an envelope of cash.

"Ahh okay", He takes the cash, and quickly rifles through to count it, once satisfied, he nods his head, and gives her an appreciative grunt and she makes her exit.

Once on the street I take a deep breath and drop the Lima Heights accent, its actually really convenient for cutting deals with bosses and landlords, but other than that, the fake accent is useless. _Mami_ and _Papi_ scolded me every time I used it, lecturing me how people of our class did not use such words. But now in the big city it proved itself useful. Oh well. I hailed a cab, with two pulling up to the curb to collect me, oh the benefits of a boob job courtesy of the parents' bank account in high school. Bless them and believing my low self esteem act. Oh well, I hop into the first cab and head into the heart of Manhattan, I need to do some shopping anyway. After pulling up alongside Saks, I pay the cab driver and make my way into the entry. I decide I just want my nails done instead, and being my night off I think I might go to the hotspot club Puckerman mentioned last time we texted. So I headed up the elevator and sat down at the nail salon. Waiting to be called I flipped through a magazine, with some gorgeous blond on the cover but not actually paying any attention to what was going on. Eventually I was called up, and watched the young girl doing my nails, she was pretty, very young though, and adamantly trying to flirt with me. Oh darling if only you knew.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to grab a coffee? I've just finished for the day, so…" the girl asked.

I looked at her name tag, Marley, "Sorry Marley, but I'm taken" I lied.

She looked a little disappointed and probably didn't believe me, but conceded anyway. I paid for my nails and headed back to the apartment, no point loitering in the city when I could be having a bubblebath.

It's almost 9.30pm and I'm almost finished getting ready, admittedly I got sidetracked from doing my makeup by having a few shots of tequila, nothing like some liquid courage. I've just managed to slip into my blue minidress when I hear the buzzer for my apartment, its Puck.

"Hey LezPez, you going to let me up or what?" he laughs, obviously having a couple of shots himself before coming to pick me up.

"Calm yo tits Puckerman, come up!" I call back, and let him into the building.

There's a knock on my door and I open up to let Puck in, he gives me the once over and I'm pretty sure I see his pants tighten.

"Like what you see hey Puck?" I ask with my trademark smirk. He smirks back, and gives me a slap on the ass as he walks towards my kitchen.

"Always Tana, now, where's your booze, I think it's time for shots" he calls from the kitchen.

Once I walk in I see him pouring shots of my previously opened tequila bottle, lining up 8 along the island bench, then sliding four towards me.

"Bottoms up!" he says, picking up his first shot and downing it. I follow suit, and once we've had the shots we head out, and into a cab.

Once we arrive at the club, apparently called SugarStation, Puck walks up through the VIP line, and says something to the bouncer, mentioning someone called 'Motta', and with a quick fist bump to the security, we're in, earning us some glares from the people waiting in line. He wasn't joking, this place is packed, and looks amazing. We head to the bar, and puck waves the bartender over, ordering a beer for himself and a Vodka Sunrise for myself. I feel a tap on my shoulder and its Marley from this morning. I smile at her, I must admit, she is pretty, her long dark hair straight with light simple make up, a nice contrast from my smokey eyes.

"How are you?" she asks me

"I'm okay, how are you?" I ask, "Also, sorry for today, I assumed you were too young for me, so I lied about being taken"

"I'm good, and that's good to hear" she laughs, "so whose the guy you're with?"

"That's just Puckerman, we've been friends since highschool, are you here alone?"

"Nah, I'm here with some friends, want to dance?" she asks with a shy smile

"Sure let me just let Puck know" I turn to Puck but he's a little busy getting it on with some blonde girl, so I just walk over to Marley, who's making her way to the dance floor.

That's when I hear a voice calling me, "Santana!" I cringe. I know that voice, and I'm not ready to face the consequences though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A**/**N**: hey guys! Sorry for the late update, it's just gotten really crazy at home, with exams and such. Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter and I'll try update more regularly. Please forgive any typos, I'm still un-beta'd and am too lazy to proofread, I would rather just give you guys the chapter! Enjoy, and drop me any suggestions about where you want this to go

- N

* * *

**Chapter II**

That voice. There was no way she couldn't recognise it. Then again, maybe she was imagining it? She didn't want to turn around but there it was, the invisible string forcing her to stop and face it. Very slowly she took a deep breath steadying her heart rate. She was shocked into sobriety now. It was amazing what time could do to her. What she could do. Santana closed her eyes and turned to face the music.  
"Brittany…" she sighed, she hadn't changed a bit, those ocean blue eyes still as radiant as ever, and her blonde hair was longer, the soft curls sitting close to her elbow.  
"Hello Santana" she smiled, it was radiant, even though it still showed some hurt.  
"What are you doing here Britt?" she asked, a little confusion showing on her features.  
"I'm here with Mike, we just moved here and thought we'd check out the night life. Are you here with someone?" Brittany looked around, briefly.  
"Um, yeah I came with Puck, but I'm with Marley now" she indicated to the brunette waiting for her, she wasn't going to look like some loser who couldn't find a girlfriend, when Brittany had obviously moved on. Brittany's face fell a little, but she quickly regained composure.  
"I guess I'll leave you then, bye Santana", and with that the blonde turned on her heel and strutted to the other side of the bar, leaving a dumbfounded Santana.  
"Well fuck." Santana mumbled, before turning her head and looking for Marley.

Upon returning to Marley, the Latina was asked about whom the blonde was but with a non-committal shrug, she led the younger girl onto the dance floor. The music was pumping, and Santana's whole body was vibrating with the booming base as she danced with the young brunette. They danced together for a few songs, but then the tempo changed, the beat became more sensual, and Marley spun and began to grind her ass into Santana, rolling her hips to the rhythm. Santana placed her hands on her hips and tried to forget her unexpected meeting with the blonde, grinding back into the shorter woman. They continued on this way for some time, the song changing a few times with both girls enjoying each others company. Santana signalled to Marley to get a drink, and they headed towards the bar.  
"What would you like to drink sexy?" Santana asked.  
"How about sex on the beach?" Marley winked back.  
"Wrong coast honey" Santana chuckled and ordered two screwdrivers, then in a husky voice said into her ear "but would my bed do?"  
By that point the bartender had given them their drinks, and both girls downed them quickly before making a break for the exit. On the way out, as Marley was dragging the Latina to the street, Santana saw  
Brittany standing towards the door, sullenly staring at her drink, before briefly looking up and making eye contact with the Latina, confusion, disappointment and longing evident in her eyes, but when Marley kissed her she was distracted and with a flash of blonde hair Brittany was gone.  
'Well shit' Santana thought, hoping to bump into the blonde again soon, to finally have a discussion that was definitely well overdue.  
They had quickly collapsed into a cab, and within moments were at the door of Santana's apartment, with the shorter girl pinning Santana to the door and sucking on her neck. Santana wanted more though, so she took control of where this night was heading and headed to her bedroom with Marley in tow.

* * *

Santana couldn't help the wondering of her mind, back to the blonde. Aside from Puckerman she didn't really keep in touch with Lima's finest, aside from the occasional phone call to Quinn or her impromptu visits to the city from Yale. So she didn't really know what the blonde had been up to since that day. Santana looked across at the sleeping brunette next to her, not sure if she regretted the night or not. She certainly had fun, and God knows she needed it, because her vibrator just isn't the same. However, the whole time she could only think about her blonde, well, she wasn't hers anymore, and that's what was on her mind the whole time. She had used Marley and she could admit it to herself, and since she was going to kick out the brunette, the least she could do was make her breakfast. With that thought in mind, the Latina, slide out of the bed carefully, so as to not wake the sleeping girl, and padded quietly into her kitchen, closing the bedroom door silently behind her.

Once in the kitchen, she opened her fridge and found what she needed; eggs, bacon and pancakes it was. She started preparing their breakfast, and while the pancakes were finishing off, she heard the bedroom door open; evidently Marley wasn't as quiet as she was in the morning. She turned to see Marley in one of her pairs of sweats and a t-shirt, looking incredibly excited for breakfast.  
"You didn't need to cook for me you know," she said shyly.  
"I know, but yeah…" Santana said with a smile, as she picked up two plates loaded with eggs, bacon and her special pancakes, and placed them on the island bench, "There's coffee ready in the pot, just help yourself" she said as she sat down with her breakfast.  
"Aw, nah that's okay, I'm good with this, and you really didn't have too, but thanks" Marley replied as she dug into her overfilled breakfast plate.  
"Okay, so look there's something we needs talk about...about last night..." She began.  
"Look I get it Santana, you don't do relationships, and this was a one time thing?" Marley cut her off.  
"Uh, yeah, how'd you know what I was gonna say?"  
"After a night like last night, you don't start with 'hey there's something we need to talk about' unless its clarifying it was a one time thing" Marley laughed, "and the way you looked at the blonde from last night tells me something happened there and it's not quite over"  
"Yeah, you're right about that M" Santana sighed.  
"Anyway, thanks for breakfast Santana. Who'd have thought you could cook?" Marley joked, "but I think I'm going to head off now. But even though we said not again, maybe we could just stay friends? I think I'm going to have to come back for these pancakes"  
"Aw you're too sweet, but yeah friends should work" she smiled, it had been a while since she had a new friend. It wasn't something she did very well, she hated talking about feelings.

* * *

Marley had left a few hours earlier and it was now mid afternoon, with Santana sprawled across the couch relaxing before she had to head to the club in a few hours. Although, as the sun poured through her living room window her mind couldn't help but wander back to the blonde. She wanted to know what she was up to, why was she in New York? Santana then fumbled around on the coffee table for her iPad, decided she should email Quinn, to check in with her, it had been a while, and also if she knew anything about the blonde.

**From**: Santana Lopez  
**To**: Quinn Fabray  
**Subject**: Blonde Bombshell  
Fab-bitch,

How are you sexy? It's been a while!  
I saw her last night, I was at a club with Puckerman and I saw her, apparently she was with Mike. She called my name and when I turned around, I could barely speak. It's been years Q, 4 freaking years! And I still struggled to face her. When I looked at her she hadn't changed. She was still as gorgeous as ever, except now her eyes show pain, and I feel so guilty because I know that it's mostly from me. I think I broke her Quinn and I don't know how to fix that. If I even can. What do I do? I don't even know where she is or how to contact her!

Love you,  
S.

After her email that turned out to be much longer than she intended she surfed the web for a while, looking at clothes on ASOS and American Eagle. It was 5.30, so she figured she should eat something before she showered and went back to work. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out some cheese and tomato, opting for grilled cheese for dinner, since she made it like a pro, and it was freaking delicious! Santana practically inhaled that sandwich, she didn't realise just how hungry she was, and then cleaned her small kitchen quickly, washing her plate and leaving it to dry. She then headed into her bedroom, stripped off and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower waiting for it to heat up. Damn slow hot water service. Eventually the water was hot enough, and Santana stopped checking herself out in the mirror, stepping into the shower allowed the hot water to relieve some of the tension in her muscles that she didn't realise she had. After letting the hot water relax her for what felt like ten minutes but was in fact half an hour she quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair before stepping out and wrapping her body in one of her fluffy white towels, loving the softness of the freshly washed towel on her skin. She went back into her bedroom and dressed for her trip to work, since all the costumes were there anyway. She then blow dried her hair and give it a few extra curls with the curling wand. Leaving her hair down, she walked to her desk and picked up her pass for the club and her car keys, figuring it was probably time she headed in, might as well get a few drinks into her before she started her set.

Santana walked into the garage and jumped into her Toyota 86, it was her baby and where a fair amount of the money her father gave her went. It was black with red leather interior, and it made her smile every time she got into it. She claimed it was sexy, and that's how she justified the purchase to her father when he found out. To say he didn't think that was a justifiable excuse would be an understatement. After pulling up at the club and parking in the employee car park, Santana walked in through the back swiping her card as she did so, clocking herself in. She then went to the dressing rooms and opened her locker, throwing her stuff in and heading downstairs to the bar. It wasn't time for her set yet so she decided to grab a drink before going back upstairs to get dressed for her set. She clambered onto a barstool and called for Tommy the bartender, ordering a vodka screwdriver and a tequila shot. She quickly downed her shot, and took a sip of her screwdriver, the orange juice a refreshing change from the tequila and then sat back on the stool and observed the goings on of the club. It was still early but the showings of a bachelor party were clear, plenty of shots going around the group of men, which made Santana smile, bucks parties were easy pickings for tips. She was going to have a good night. After finishing her drink she headed back towards the stairs, smiling at Joe the bouncer as he let her up to the dressing rooms, and changed into her clothes for her set. A teeny tiny red lacy lingerie set capped off with a feathered red mask; she put her phone in her locker and headed back stage. The click of her stilettos evident since it was eerily quiet for backstage. She took a peek around the side and saw that Megahn was just about finishing her set, and she pushed up her bra a little more before the music changed and the DJ was calling her name. It was show time.

* * *

As her set finished she walked down the steps and headed to the bachelor party, spying out the groom in a millisecond, and walking over to him, and straddling his lap. She could hear his friends whistling and cat calling but the poor guy seemed awkward, probably because he was getting married soon, so after a few minutes he slipped a few bills into her thong and she blew him a kiss moving on to her next target, which as it turned out was the guy next to the groom, who waved her over. He was a little more obvious with his leering, his eyes not moving from her breasts, and then her ass as she turned around. Admittedly he was more generous than his friend slipping a fifty in, and giving her a light tap on the ass as she walked away. One of the bouncers looked at her, questioning if she wanted him removed but she smiled and shook her head, he hadn't really done anything and she was finishing up in an hour anyway. After a few more rounds of the tables and $300 worth of lap dances later she headed back to the dressing room, pulling out the cash she made, counting it quickly then putting it in her locker. She fixed her face up a little adjusting her make up and fluffing up her hair before heading back to the bar to grab another drink. After having a few more shots curtesy of a couple of her regulars she was summoned by the floor manager saying that a private show had been requested of her, and that it was for $200, without thinking twice, Santana accepted and headed to the private rooms, walking into number 4 as she had been told.

She wasn't going to lie, she was quite surprised to see none other than one, Rachel Berry being the one to have requested the private dance, but then again, she always thought Berry had a bit of gay in her, plus that way she used to look at Q in high school was pretty damn obvious. Although, a thought occurred to her, Rachel didn't know who she was because of the mask so she thought she'd have a little bit of fun with the shorter brunette. With her trademark smirk plastered in her face she gave Berry one of her best shows, literally taking her breath away. Rachel's eyes glued to her body, taking it in, oh yeah, Santana was now certain she was gay, as she rolled her body to the sensual base of the music. Just as the song was coming to a close, Santana leaned in close to Rachel, and whispered into her ear.  
"You were right, this is exactly where I ended up Hobbit" she leaned back and smirked at the dumbfounded expression on Rachel's face, Santana then took a moment to take in the girl before her, she's coloured her hair, bits of blonde showing through, and she was dressing significantly better than high school showing her decent body. But then with a wink, Santana was out of there, Rachel still froze to her seat.  
"Well fuck," Rachel breaths, "guess I was right. Defiantly gay" and then she walks back out to the club and to find Brody who she went there with.

Santana was back in her car, she'd picked up her cheque from the bar and decided to call it a night. She'd had her fun with Rachel, certainly making her uncomfortable and decided she'd had a successful night. Just pulling into the garage of her apartment block, she almost hit a blonde jogger on the footpath, crossing the road into the opposite apartment building. But when the girl turned, at the door of the other building, to glare at the car that was inevitably Santana, Santana was shocked, and frozen in her car, halfway up the driveway.  
"No fucking way" she breathed, "Brittany".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
**I hope everyone is enjoy the fic. Yes I'm aware I'm a horrible updater… (hangs head in shame) but after July 1st I'm all yours again with exams over and winter break upcoming so more writing time, and forgive any mistakes, my Beta is currently non-existent haha.  
Also, please forgive the change in POV, I think this is better, especially when more characters come in, so sorry about that.

Hit me up with any reviews or suggestions, especially with where you'd like the fic to be going, any particular ships/character appearances etc. Also PM me for my Tumblr.

-N xo

* * *

**Chapter III**

Santana sat frozen in her car, watching as the blonde hair whipped through the door, disappearing into the opposite building. What the hell was wrong with her? She was Santana fucking Lopez, and she was freaking out over the fact that her ex was living across the street. It's ridiculous.

"I've officially lost it" she mumbled to herself, before looking around the near empty car park and driving into her car spot. Once she parked, she rested her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. How could her life suddenly seem so complicated? First Brittany was in New York, then Berry saw her at work - she's pretty sure that Berry's gay, too - and now Britt apparently lives opposite her? What the hell was going on.

She suddenly feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, but the tone is just an email alert. She decided there was no need to stress and reply straight away, she'd respond to the person, whom was most probably Quinn, from bed. So she grabbed her bag, and jacket from the back seat and headed up to her apartment. Santana walked into her kitchen and pulled out the cookie jar from in the cupboard, placing it on the bench-top. She collapsed onto a stool and emptied out her tips from the night onto the bench, and started sorting them into piles by note, then into $50 bundles. She'd made just over $300 in tips, plus the $200 from Berry and her hourly wage. So when she cashed in the cheque tomorrow she'd have another $300 to add to her bundle. All in all though, not a bad haul for one night - god bless bachelor parties and horny, stupid men. She tied the bundles with elastic bands, and opened the cookie jar to put them in, along with about another grand from last week. It wasn't the safest place to keep it but she had to head to the bank the next week, plus her bills were probably due soon. Once she closed the jar, she placed it in the back of her pantry again, returning it to its previous place. Feeling a little but better about her night, she stripped off on her way to her bedroom, and after leaving a pile of dirty clothes, she headed into the bathroom to have a shower. No matter how much she made a night, she always felt dirty afterwards, so she just stood under the steady stream, letting the hot water relax and loosen her muscles, washing away the night of work, and allowing her to relax and have her mind wander.

* * *

_They were in Santana's room, after an afternoon Sweet Lady Kisses session, the black walls and Bob Marley picture, just oh so Santana. Her parents weren't due home until tomorrow so the girls had the house to themselves, and had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon and night in Santana's bed, wrapped up in the silky black sheets. _

_"What time do your parents need you home tomorrow B?" Santana asked quietly_

_"They just need me home before lunch 'cos we're going out for nan's birthday" Brittany responded, snuggling herself deeper into Santana._

_"Mmkay" she mumbled, "so I get you until noon when I drop you off?"_

_"I'm all yours San" Brittany said, emphasising it with a kiss "Best friends always"_

_That caused a pang in Santana's heart, best-friends is what they were, but really they were something more. Lovers? Fuck-buddies? Certainly not girlfriends, because Santana doesn't _do_ feelings; sure she loved Brittany, but it was just as friends, they only slept together because they both needed a warm body under them or they couldn't sleep, and it wasn't like Sam or Artie knew what they were doing. It wasn't cheating, the plumbing was different, and as she regularly informed Brittany, sex isn't dating._

* * *

Santana stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel before putting her hair up in a messy bun and walking to her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed still in the towel and reached for her iPad on the bedside table. She opened up the mail app and scrolled quickly through the junk emails from ASOS and eBay, deleting them as she went and found the new email from the car. Quinn.

**From**: Quinn Fabray

**To**: Santana Lopez

**Subject**: You're overreacting

S,

Firstly yes I'm fine, Yale is a bitch but hopefully I can move to the city soon, got any room in that apartment of yours? Haha.

As for Britt, I havnt heard from her in a while not since she graduated from some dance school in Chicago, I think Mike Chang went there too. But I did hear she was moving to New York, she got some kind of dance job, choreographer maybe? I'm not sure.

Now what you need to do is work out what you want. Do you want her back? Or do you just want to make things right? Either way you need to find her S, and talk to her.

I'll see if I can get her cell number or something, Rachel might know. Be careful San.

Love always,

- Q

She was right, as usual. She had to work out what she wanted before she spoke to Brittany. She was glad that Quinn thought Britt was doing well, good on her for getting a city dance job, Santana always knew she was incredible, now the world would get to know it too. After reading the email, Santana got up from her bed and walked to her wardrobe pulling out some sleep shorts and a tank top for a drawer in the dresser. She quickly slipped into her mock pajamas, and swiped her iPad from the bed where she'd left it and walked back into the kitchen, having decided she should eat something before bed. After popping a few slices of bread into the toaster Santana leans against the counter and emails Quinn back as she waits for her snack.

**From:** Santana Lopez

**To:** Quinn Fabray

**Subject:** You're right as always

I'm so sick of you always being right Fabray, why must you always make me look silly and immature? Yeah, I will talk to her as soon as possible, we need to sort whatever this is out, even though I don't know exactly what I want yet, I just know this needs to be fixed. I'm so proud of her for pursuing her dreams, she always was an amazing dancer, I just hope she isn't ashamed of me.

- S

PS. Yes come to NYC bitch, I miss you

PPS. I saw Berry at work the other night by the way. Just thought I'd let you stew on that. mwahaha

The sound of the toaster popping shocked Santana out of her emailing trance, and she hit send before grabbing the butter out and laying it on her toast thickly – she always loved the taste of the butter when it melted into her toast okay. After devouring the first slice, she was hungrier than she though, she held the second into her teeth as she headed back to her bedroom, and leaving the iPad on her desk. When she looked up she looked out the window and down into the street, watching the people bustling along, New York really was a city that never slept. Something caught her eye in the building opposite, there was a girl changing, honestly didn't people close their blinds? The girl was beautiful, the muscles in her back so defined even Santana could see them from the opposite building, as she slipped her own tank top over her head she turned around, and walked to her own bed and flicked off the lights of the apartment, blocking Santana's view of the beauty. Snapped out of her trance, Santana shook her head at herself, perving on the hot blonde neighbor she had, pity she hadn't seen her face.

Santana had a restless night's sleep despite the relaxing shower, she tossed and turned, unable to get Brittany out of her head; was it really her fault? Did she want to fix it? _Could_ she fix it? Either way she had to try, Brittany was worth fighting for and she wasn't going to let that one mistake 4 years ago ruin her forever.

* * *

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

_Santana finished the song with tears in her eyes, and Brittany had already started crying, breaking Santana's heart even more._

_"Sad songs make me really sad, and I don't wanna be sad" Brittay says, wiping away her offending tears._

_"I havn't been a good girlfriend to you, I cant come home on the weekends and I cant pretend that things are the way they were because they aren't. And I don't want to be like all of those other long distance relationships that you know, hang in there for a few months then break up when someone eventually cheats or things get weird" Santana replies._

_"I would never cheat on you"_

_"I know, and I would never cheat on you either" she gulps, "but if we're being completely honest I had, the best way to describe it would be, an energy exchange? I was cramming for this really boring sociology class and I looked up and a girl was staring at me. She smiled, a little too long which means she was either crazy or a lesbian, and judging by the stack of Virginia Wolf she was reading, she was into me. So I smiled back, I had an attraction, and you, you may have had one or you might have one and that happens" she moves closer to Brittany, "Lets just do the mature thing here okay? This is not an official break up but lets just be honest that long distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain, because both people are rarely getting what they need, especially at our age" _

_"This sounds a lot like a break up to me" Brittany says through sniffles._

_"You know it's not working. You know I will always love you the most" she says, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips before pulling her into a tight embrace._

_"I love you too" Brittany says through the tears._

* * *

Santana woke up to the bustling of people in the street, and the horns of cabs blaring. The sun creeping through the gap in her curtain didn't either, waking her up significantly earlier than she would have liked. Checking her phone it was 9.36am, and so she decided to lay in bed a while longer, enjoying the comfort of her black silk sheets she'd manage to bring from home. There were so many memories in those sheets that sometimes Santana struggled to get out of them. However not today. Rolling out of bed ten minutes later she decided she should go to the gym and do a work out – just because she had a ridiculous metabolism that let her eat an ungodly amount without putting weight on didn't mean she could afford to not workout. She had to do something to keep her body looking _this_ fine. So she hastily made her bed, and pulled on her gym clothes, simple black leggings and a white v-neck tshirt before grabbing her phone, keys and water bottle and heading out the door.

Within 10 minutes she was pulling up into a car spot and grabbed her stuff heading into the elevator. In the lobby she swiped her gym card and walked towards the treadmill to warm up, her spin class wasn't starting for another ten minutes so she wanted to do something productive. Eventually there was a message over the PA calling for the spin class, and Santana made her way in, throwing a wink at the instructor as she did so; he was cute and there was not point throwing away a god flirting opportunity. She came out in high-school however she was what Brittany called a bi-corn, liking both boys and girls, however her heart had only ever belonged to one blonde. The class started and Santana had been going full out working herself into a sweat, go hard or go home was her motto. As the class was nearing an end, Little Mix's 'Wings' came on, and Santana powered through it, it was her power song at the end of the day.

"Alright guys, great job! See you next time, I run spin Monday and Thursday so remember to come along" the instructor called as people began picking up their stuff. Then he went over to Santana, "Hi, um, my name is Cris, and I was wondering if I could maybe get your number?" he asked sheepishly.

Santana smiled at the guy, he was clearly nervous, and well, she was pretty hot so he probably should be, although he wasn't too bad himself. He was tall and muscular, his clearly defined muscles showing through his sweat soaked shirt, with mocha eyes and tanned skin he was kind of like the male version of herself, he shouldn't have anything to worry about.

"Sure thing, here" Santana wrote her number on his hand with a pen as they got to the gym lobby, "give me a call and uh, maybe we can work out together" she winked at him with her signature smirk.

But then her smirk faltered, this was getting ridiculous, she was at the gym too? The blonde hair was high in a ponytail and sweat was coating her ridiculously toned body, Santana's gaze was so stuck on the abs she had loved for many years that she didn't realize she was coming closer until it was too late.

"Hi Santana" she said, smirking at the Latina "My eyes are up here"

"Oh, uh, hi Britt, how are you?" Santana responded, blushing furiously at being caught staring – not that ethnic people could blush, "hey Britt..I was wondering, did you maybe wanna get coffee soon? I think we should talk…"

"Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea, especially since you tried to run me over last night" Brittany smirked, "give me your cell, and I'll put my number in"

"Oh shit, that was you? So I take it you live in that building? Maybe you should close your curtains B, can see straight into your apartment" Santana laughed, handing over her phone, "Okay, I'll text you later and we can organize something"

"Alright, bye San" she said, and headed back to her machine.

"Bye" Santana muttered, and then headed back to the car park.

Once in her car she let out a breath of air that she didn't realize she'd been holding in.

This was going to be an interesting coffee, so she sent Brittany a text, giving her the details.

**To** Brittany: Hi B, so now you have my number too, how about coffee at 5 at Starbucks near our buildings?

**Incoming** Brittany: Thanks S, sounds good see you there xo

Well shit, no backing out now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

It was 3.30pm and Santana was just walking out of the shower, she'd gotten home after the spin class and made lunch for herself, but then suddenly the time flew by, and she had no idea where it had all gone. The last 3 hours had seemed to just disappear, it might have been that hour long shower, and Jersey Shore marathon that was on, but who knows. She wrapped a towel around herself while drying her hair, giving it lots of volume and then making a few flicky curls with her straightener, because it wasn't like she was nervous, she just wanted to look good right? She wasn't trying hard, she didn't need to impress Brittany, but she didn't want to look sloppy either...well, that's what she was telling herself. When her hair was done, she waltzed into her bedroom and opened her closet, digging through outfits until she found what she was looking for, a white sleeveless shirt and her leather pants. She hadn't seen the blonde in four years and she needed to look presentable! She slipped on the white shirt and pulled on her skintight black pants before collapsing onto her bed face first.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled into the pillow, "what do I say to her…ugh!". After a few more minutes of self pity, Santana got up off the bed, and walked back into the bathroom, grateful that the steam had cleared from the mirror completely so she could apply some make up, nothing too much, just some simple eyeliner, mascara and red lips, in Brittany's favorite shade. Satisfied with her appearance, Santana walked out into the living room and flipped the TV on, resuming her Jersey Shore marathon until it was time to go, trying to avoid thinking about the impending meeting.

At 4.45, Santana turned off the TV, and slipped on her black heels before grabbing her handbag and heading for the door. It was a frustratingly long ride down the elevator to the garage for Santana, she was nervous and wasn't sure why exactly. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator got to the basement, and she walked to her car, slipping into the leather seats and taking a breath, putting on her dark sunglasses before starting the car and heading to the coffee shop.

* * *

When she pulled up outside the coffee shop, she parked the car and stepped out into the cool autumn New York air, shivering slightly from the cold, and possibly a little from nerves. When she enters the coffee shop, she doesn't see the blonde, so decides to order for both her and Brittany before taking a seat in a more private corner of the shop. Santana glances down at her watch, 5:05, she was late. Before she had any time to start to stress herself out, there was a commotion at the door of the shop, and a flurry of blonde hair was flying through it, nearly knocking over a man and almost spilling his coffee.

"Hey watch it blondie!" he says a little annoyed

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you at all! I'm running late…" but the rest of brittany's apology is ignored as the man huffs and walks out of the store, muttering something about young people without manners.

Santana smiled to herself, Brittany was always so clumsy for someone who had such grace when she danced.

Brittany suddenly appears infront of Santana, shaking her from her memories.

"Hi San" she smiles shyly, "how are you?"

"Britt" Santana breaths, "I'm doing okay, how are you?"

"I'm good, I've actually just moved into the city…"

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I have a caramel mocha with cream, and a signature hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream?" the waiter says, placing their drinks on the table and taking the table number, "was there anything else?"

"No, thanks" Santana says, and he walks away, "I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you" she says, pushing the hot chocolate towards Brittany before taking a sip of her own coffee and humming in contentment.

"That's fine, I just cant believe you remembered…thank you" Brittany says, "you didn't need to order for me though, I was kind of hoping to buy you coffee today"

"Of course I remember Britt, we were friends, no _best_ friends for 16 years, I remember a lot of things" Santana says, then blushes "but its fine, I wanted to buy"

"Thank-you" Brittany responds, not being able to think of anything else to say. They sit in a peaceful silence for a few minutes, neither girl ready to speak, just observing the other, drinking in the details of the other, and what has changed over the years.

It was Brittany who broke the silence first, "So how long have you been in New York?" she asked quietly.

"Since we…since I left Louisville in 2012. So 4 years, when did you get here? Do you plan on staying?" Santana questions, curious.

"I only got here about a month ago, yeah I plan on it being permanent, I have work here so I am hoping it works out for the long term" she takes a sip from her hot chocolate before carrying on, smiling at Santana, "What about you? Do you work? College?"

"Uh, no college, I'm thinking of doing a night course next semester at NYU for business. But for now I work as a dancer" Santana says, nervous that Brittany will dig for more information.

"Oh cool, anywhere I'd know?" the blonde smiles, pleased that they're communicating.

"No." Santana says abruptly, but soon notices the crestfallen look on Brittany's face, "Just, um, I mean no, not somewhere you'd have been to yet" she smiles, trying to cover her rudeness.

"So maybe you could take me there sometime?" the blonde asks hopefully.

"Sure, maybe." The Latina responds, trying to think of ways to avoid taking Brittany to _Silks_.

* * *

_After Rachel's outburst in junior year, Santana tried to keep up a strong face at school, walking out of the choir room with her chin up, and trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks until she was in the privacy of her car. She sprinted through the rain across the parking lot to her car and once inside she let the tears fall, the rain blocking her from the view of passersby. There was a knock on the window, and then the passenger door opened, to reveal a dripping wet Brittany, who'd come after the Latina after giving the glee club a piece of her mind, scaring them all out of their wits because it was rare to see her angry. Unless Santana was hurt just like now. Brittany slipped into the front seat, closing the door firmly behind her and pulling the smaller girl into her arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back._

_"Don't cry Sanny, they don't know what they're talking about" she whispered into the brunette's ear._

_"B-but Britt, wh-at if s-she's right?" she said through her tears, "what if Ima f-failure?"_

_"Baby, you're smart, driven, beautiful and destined for success, of course you're not going to be a failure. But honey, a stripper is _not_ a failure, you're a dancer just like me, performing is in our blood. I'd support you no matter what you did. I love you San, you're my best friend"_

_"Thanks B, I love you too, besties forever?"_

_"Always" Brittany replied, wiping the tears from Santana's cheeks, "now come on, let's go prove Rachel wrong"_

* * *

After a lot of small talk, and another round of drinks that Brittany insisted on paying for, it was time to part ways. As they got to the door Santana asked Brittany how she'd gotten to the coffee shop.

"I walked" she replied.

"I can drive you home if you like? Since we're going to the same place basically" Santana offered, really just wanting to spend more time with the blonde dancer.

"Thanks S, that'd be really nice" she smiled.

The drive home was comfortable, both girls singing along to the radio and laughing together, as if nothing had changed between them. When Santana pulled up alongside Brittany's building, she stopped the blonde before she got out.

"B, I just need you to know, I'm so sorry for what happened back in Lima…I - " she started but was cut off by Brittany.

"San stop. I'm sorry too, it was both our faults. I was in denial about what was happening and it wasn't fair on either of us, being so apart and in different stages of our lives. It wouldn't have worked anyway. And as you said, one of us would have cheated even though we loved each other so much…we were just too sexual I guess" she chuckled darkly.

"Yeah B I know. But I'm still sorry. I left you alone in Lima, I just picked up and left and didn't even try hard to contact you after. We promised we'd be friends forever but I didn't keep my promise. I – I'm just so sorry"

"Santana" Brittany started in a firm tone, "its fine. I forgive you. Now can you forgive me?"

"Of course, thank-you" Santana smiled, grateful to have Brittany back in her life, at this Brittany smiled and began to get out of the car.

"Well you have my number now San, lets keep in better touch okay?"

"Sure thing Britt-Britt, but I just have to ask, are you seeing anyone? Mike?" Santana asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Hmm, well that depends on what your response would be" she replied wickedly, "but no, Mike's still pining after Tina" she smiled.

"So if not mike…is there anyone?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe" Brittany smirked, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, there hasn't been anyone serious since you B" Santana smiled sadly

"Okay, well we'll talk more soon S, goodnight!" and with that, Brittany left the car and headed into her building.

"It was always only you, I always loved you the most B" Santana said quietly, as she pulled away from the curb and headed to work.

* * *

Santana walked into _Silks,_ her sleaze ball boss slapping her on the ass as she walked past the bar and up the stairs to the change rooms. Santana sat in the chair of her dressing room, and unlocked her make-up drawer, pulling out her eye-shadow and doing her signature smoky eye, today extending the wings of the cat eye a little more than usual with her eyeliner. When she was satisfied, she pulled on her black 'catsuit' pushing up her boobs in the opening in the middle, and teasing her already curled hair to maximize the volume. After she pulled on her thigh high leather boots, she winked at herself in the mirror, '_you got this Lopez' _she thought, then strutted out of the room, leaving her skimpy costume for her next set on the seat as she did.

Out near the bar, Santana was tapped on the shoulder, thinking it was a regular offering to get her a drink before her set, she plastered on a smile and turned around. She couldn't be more wrong.

"Hello hobbit, what can I do you for? Since you've already been proven right…" Santana smirked, she wasn't proud of her job, she blatantly flaunted her sexuality for the pleasure of others and her own personal gain, but it was her _job_ at the end of the day.

"Santana, um, I just wanted to ask you how you ended up here, but if you're busy.." Rachel stammered.

"Yes Berry, I am busy, I'm about to go on. But stick around and watch since you just _loved _it so much last time" the Latina smirked victoriously as Rachel became all flustered, "that why you came back isn't it? To watch me?"

"N-no, of course not! I just wanted to check you were okay Santana"

"Look here Berry, I'm perfectly fine, while I may not be too proud of what I do, and I certainly don't want anyone to know about it, it makes me enough money to enjoy my lifestyle"

"Fine, new agreement, we don't tell anyone we see each other here?" Rachel suggests, "I'm not exactly keen for people to know I'm...well, you know"

Santana smirks at that, knowing all too well what Rachel meant, "Sure _Rach_, our little secret…except its too late, I kinda might have told Q" and with that she struts off, towards back stage.

'_Fuck, what am I going to do. This is all Quinn's fault anyways. If it weren't for her I would still be living in sexual denial with Finnocence. She's going to know now. Shit_' Rachel thought, before stalking out of the club.

* * *

**A/N: **So 2 chapters in 2 days! So proud of myself, but I thought I'd give you all something before I kinda drop off the face of the earth for 2 weeks with exams!

Leave a review if you love it or hate it, also, inbox me if you're interested in Beta-ing

-N x

ps. For Santana's outfits

1) the coffee date - google Naya Rivera Cupcake shopping

2) the strip club - google Naya Rivera Super Massive Black Hole


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **hey guys! Sorry I've been off the grid for so long but exams and home kinda took over! However it's now winter break so I should be uploading more regularly. Anyways enjoy this next chapter, R&R

- N

**Chapter V**

** TWO MONTHS LATER **

There had been slow progress with Santana and Brittany, the blonde very busy with her new jobs and Santana admired her work ethic. However this caused for them to have difficulty trying to catch up for coffee and reinstate their past friendship. Texts were exchanged a few times a day, mostly pleasantries and coffee was every couple of weeks, meaning that aside from their first apology meeting they had little time to actually talk about what they wanted. Neither had been bold enough to make the first move, not sure where this new friendship was heading, so it was simple and if Santana was being honest, it was easy. They were back to middle school, being just friends whom had a few inside jokes, and shared longing glances, not knowing what they meant or what they wanted.

In this time, Santana had been keeping in better touch with Quinn, emailing daily, and sometimes multiple times a day. They had even started calling each other weekly, with Quinn preparing for finals she needed someone to just talk to. They talked about their plans for the future, sex, boys, girls and most importantly, Brittany. Quinn had not mentioned what Santana had said about Rachel, she wasn't sure how to deal with the news, therefore she just let the remark slide and they carried on as per usual.

* * *

Santana awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating against her bedside table, and with her head still buried in her pillow she reached over and answered, bringing it to her ear.  
"Who is it and what do you want?" Santana spoke grumpily into the phone.  
"Is that any way to treat your best friend Santana?" Quinn attempted to scold, but her giggle could be heard through the phone.  
"When said best friend is calling you at ungodly hours of the morning then yes Q, it is"  
"Santana, it's two in the afternoon…"  
"So? I don't get home until 4am, and I was sleeping"  
"Whatever Tana, why don't you just get your lazy ass out of bed and open your damn door hmm?"  
"What do you mean open my door Quinn?" Santana responded with a sigh, then realization hit her, "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HERE!" and without waiting for Quinn's response she leapt out of bed and ran to her front door swinging it wide open to reveal Quinn.  
"Q! I've missed you, come here" Santana exclaimed and pulled Quinn into her apartment and gave her a hug. She hadn't seen her best friend in almost a year and had sincerely missed her.  
"Jesus San, I'm right here can you at least let me put all my bags down before you suffocate me" Quinn laughed.  
"Bags? As in plural? Are you moving in Q" Santana asked after releasing Quinn from the embrace.  
"If that's okay with you San, yeah. Just until I find a job and place of my own" Quinn smiled shyly  
"Oh Quinny you can stay as long as you like" the Latina smiled, leading her into her apartment, "Although there isn't a bed in the spare room yet, so you can either take the couch or sleep with me"  
"San, you know you're not my type" Quinn smirks.  
"Nah, I think hobbits are more up your alley" Santana mutters with a smirk as she heads to the kitchen.  
"What was that Santana?"  
"Nothing Q, come on, let me get changed and we can go out to eat, I'm starved and I'm sure you are too"  
"Alright, I'm going to go freshen up, I'll be waiting for you on the couch S"

With that, Santana walked into her bathroom and had a quick shower, waking herself up properly. She was so excited to have Quinn back, but she was going to grill her over her sudden arrival over some waffles. About 45 minutes later Santana finally emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a short towel, although she had dried her hair and put make up on her clothes were still in her bedroom. As she crossed the hall she glanced up into the lounge, only to find Quinn giving her a once over and an appreciative nod.  
"As good as you look S, I think you should put some clothes on so you don't get arrested on the street" Quinn smirked.  
"Shut it Quinn, its not my fault you cant help but leer at this amazing body" the latina said, indicating to her body, "But yes, I shall get dressed, be back in a second"  
True to her word, Santana emerged from her bedroom fully dressed just a few minutes later, and then grabbed her purse from the bar stool, and indicated for Quinn to head to the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Quinn and Santana were tucked into a booth at a cute little diner down the road from Santana's apartment. After a very entertaining walk to the diner, with Quinn's comantary of New York City life, they had finally sat down with their menus and were scanning the breakfast menu, god bless all day breakfasts!  
"I think I'll get the chocolate chip pancakes, not that they'll be anything compared to mine, but anyway. What about you Quinn?" Santana smirked, "Wait, lemme guess, bacon, with a side of more bacon?"  
"Nooo Santana" Quinn laughed, slapping her on the arm, and then turning to the waitress who had an amused expression on her face, "I'll get the French Toast…with the bacon, and extra bacon, extra crispy" "Anything else ladies? Coffee?" the waitress smiled.  
"Yeah, I'll have a latte and she'll have an orange juice" Santana ordered for both of them, earning a smile from Quinn as the waitress left. "So, not that I'm complaining what's with the surprise? I thought you weren't moving here yet."  
"I just thought it was time, I finished my degree, I just need to go back next month for graduation, but that's it. Finals are over, and I thought what better way to celebrate than hitting up NYC with my girly?" Quinn responded, genuinely happy to be in New York with Santana.  
"Aw Quinny! I'm so proud of you. As I said, you're not moving out, we'll get you a bed, today if you want and have the cash for, and you can start sorting out your new room" The Latina smiled, it had been a while since she was genuinely this happy.  
"Thanks S, but lets eat, I wants my bacon!" Quinn said excitedly as the waitress placed their plates on the table with the bill that Santana stealthily stole before Quinn could see it. It was Quinn's first meal as a New Yorker and Santana felt it was only right for her to pay.

After brunch, the girls headed back to their apartment to get into Santana's car, it was too far to walk for the furniture store, and Santana wasn't in the mood for cabs, especially since they were moving away from the busy center of Manhattan anyway.  
"I will never get tired of this car Santana" Quinn sighed in content, sinking further into the leather seats.  
"Back off Q, this is my baby!" Santana laughed, but continued to drive to the furniture store.

Once there, Quinn came to the conclusion that she could actually afford a fair bit of furniture for her new room so long as she didn't over spend on one particular item. However deciding she didn't actually like anything in that store, they moved the car across the road into the Ikea car park, so that anything they bought could just be loaded into the back. Eventually, Quinn had picked out a dresser, bedside tables and bed set, costing well within her budget and she couldn't be happier. Once they had successfully maneuvered the flatpacks into their two trollies, they headed towards the décor section, so Quinn could pick out some pillows and linens, and a bedside lamp. Eventually the girls left the store with more than they had thought they'd get and realized that it wouldn't fit into Santana's tiny sports car. So after dumping the pillows and linens into the boot of the car, Santana arranged for a truck to bring the rest of their shopping early the next day. Well, it was arranged for the next day after Santana decided to 'go all Lima Heights' on the store assistant, who had been insisting it couldn't happen until the following week. But Snixx made it happen, while Quinn watched on in amusement as the poor boy was quivering in his boots.  
"…and next time I say I want a delivery for tomorrow you're going to say yes the first time, comprende?" Santana glared at the young pimply boy, who unfortunately for him reminded her too much of Artie with his square glasses, and copped a double attack from Lima Heights.  
"S, its time to go, come on you have work tonight!" Quinn called from her place near the door, saving the boy from further harassment.  
"Fine Q…lets go" the Latina said walking towards the exit, but not leaving the store without one final glare thrown over her shoulder to the store assistant.

* * *

Turning into the apartment's garage, Quinn could have sworn she saw a familiar blonde entering the opposite building, but didn't think anything of it until Santana had smiled and waved at the blonde, confirming Quinn's suspicions.  
"You two are seeing each other again aren't you? Why didn't you mention it earlier you puta!" Quinn demanded, earning her a sheepish look from Santana.  
"We're not seeing seeing each other Q, just trying to catch up on lost time…" Santana replied calmly, putting her car into park.  
"You mean you're not going at it like rabbits, yet?" the blonde smirked, knowing it would rile up the fiery brunette.  
"No, we most certainly are not" Santana sighed, "unfortunately. We're just trying to be friends first, work out what we both want, before we do anything"  
"That sounds reasonable, Brittany came up with that didn't she? And how come you didn't say she was living opposite you?"  
"Because it didn't seem too relevant at the time okay?" Santana admitted resigned, stepping out of the car, and quietly adding "And I almost ran her over by accident so…"  
Evidently Quinn didn't hear the last part of the sentence as she had already gotten out of the car and was walking towards the elevator. It was going to be a long afternoon for Santana as she was guaranteed to be quizzed by Quinn as they got ready for Santana's might at work and Quinn first night out in NYC as a local. Santana wondered if Berry would be there tonight. That could make things interesting, she thought with a smirk, as she exited her car and got into the elevator next to an impatient looking Quinn.


End file.
